Closer
by theelienator
Summary: Set after the fourth great ninja war. Hinata has a nightmare and longs for Neji in more ways than one. Technically an AU since Neji is alive. Smut. [NejiHina]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did then Neji would be alive.

* * *

Hinata knows this is just a dream, she knows that what is happening is not real. But although she knows this she can´t help the cold spreading through her veins and the numbness starting in her stomach and crawling closer to her heart. Tears are gathering in her eyes as she takes in the scene in front of her; Neji hanging limp over Naruto´s shoulder, the light beginning to dim in his eyes. Hinata sees him speak but she can´t hear anything but her own ragged breathing caused by her desperate attempts to supress the gathering storm of sadness that is threatening to overtake her. Just when she is about to reach forward to touch his face he slumps forward, the life gone from his body, and Hinata can´t stop the agonized scream tearing through her throat and into the cold night.

Hinata is still screaming when she wakes up, tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She can hear footsteps hurriedly coming closer to her room and she realizes that her scream must have woken up her guard stationed in the room next door. Her door flings open and a breathless guard enters warily, scanning the room for danger, before laying eyes on her dishevelled appearance.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" he asks, but before Hinata can answer another shape appears at her door, the one she longs for the most.

"Neji Nii-San," she says breathlessly, her voice sore from her scream, and locks eyes with him. He return her stare for a second before turning to the guard.

"It is alright, I´ll take it from here". The guard gives her a second look and seems to consider his words, but in the end he turns and leave the two of them alone. Neji silently closes the door but makes no move towards her, the distance feels miles wide and she longs for his comforting embrace.

"Hinata-sama, what is wrong?" he asks, and she can hear the concern in his voice. When she shift her gaze to her lap and doesn't answer right away he steps closer until he is at the edge of her bed.

"Hinata-sama?" he repeats with urgency and she looks up at him, new tears threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"You died, in my dream. You were dead and you weren´t coming back," she manages to choke out, a sob stuck in her throat and tears clouding her vision. His eyes softens at that and reaches out a hand to stroke away the tears on her left cheek.

"But I´m not dead, Hinata-sama, it was just a dream," he says soothingly and slowly sits down at the edge of her bed, closer now but still too far away.

"But it wasn´t, it happened remember?" Hinata whispers, a little more force in her voice now, the feeling of losing him fresh in her mind, "you did die, and all that I experienced in the dream are the same things I went through back then, if Sasuke hadn´t ..." She falters and clutches her chest, as if trying to protect her heart from breaking again. The reaction, and probably the way she is almost sobbing her entrails up, makes Neji shift even closer and finally putting his arms around her. Hinata eases into the hug, clutching his shirt and pressing her face into the nook between his shoulder and neck, breathing him in. He in turn starts to rub her back soothingly and rests his head on top of hers, his long hair falling around them, creating a veil.

"I´m here now, and that is all that matters," he whispers into her hair and she feels better now that he is close, but he will have to leave sometime and the thought makes her heart catch painfully again and she presses even closer into the warmth of his chest.

They sit like that until Hinata´s sobs have calmed down and her breathing has returned to somewhat normal. Neji shifts a little then, and she feels dread coming at her again, she fears letting go and return to her fitful sleep. When he makes another move to distance himself, she grasps his shirt firmer and presses her face harder against his chest.

"Please don't leave," Hinata begs, her voice muffled against his tearstained shirt.

"Hinata-sama …" he begins uncertainly, before she interrupts him by lifting her head and shifting her gaze so that she looks him straight in the eyes.

"Please," she whispers again, looking at him intently. Hinata knows she has won the fight when Neji´s face softens, a small sigh escaping his mouth. She lets him go so he can slip under the covers with her and let him lay down on his back before she snuggles close, laying her head just below his shoulder and pressing her body close to his sides. He lays stiffly by her side for a moment before relaxing into her embrace and loosely wrapping his right arm around her body and resting his head on top of hers.

"It´s just like when we were kids," Neji whispers, his breath stirring her hair and she shivers in return. "And you came into my room whenever you had a nightmare because you couldn´t sleep," he continues and she wishes that she could see his face.

"I could always sleep better when I was next to you," Hinata whispers back and before she has time to think it over she carries on; "I could never sleep as well when you started hated me." She feels his body stiffen next to her and she instantly regrets saying anything. "I´m sorry Nii-san, I didn't mean …" she starts but he puts a finger to her mouth and she goes silent instantaneously, his touch is surprising, he is always so formal with her.

"Don't apologize, Hinata-sama, it is the truth after all. I will regret my actions for the rest of my life," he whispers and she can hear the guilt lacing his voice.

"You have proven more than once that you do, and I forgave you a long time ago." Hinata lifts her head to get a better look at his face and to show him that she is serious. He is so beautiful in the moonlight coming in from the window over her bed and her breath hitches as he reaches out to brush the hair out of her face. Suddenly the closeness between them isn't enough, she needs to be closer still, needs to feel his body pressing against her, _inside_ her. Before she has time to think it over she reaches down and presses her lips against his. Warmth explodes in her chest, spreading through her body, making her body lighter. _Yes, she thinks, this is what I´ve been longing to feel. _When she shifts away he is looking her intently in her eyes, and she feels a blush creeping into her face, what if he didn't like it? What if he doesn't feel the same way? She hides her face behind her hair, but he won´t have any of that. He takes hold of her shin and urges her to meet his eyes, and she complies, not because she isn't embarrassed anymore but because she can´t stand another second not looking at him. The look in his eyes makes her forget all of her discomfort, there is a fire burning in his eyes that weren't there before. The need to be close intensifies and it is starting to be unbearable to be so far apart, even if it´s just by an inch.

"Hinata-sama …" he begins uncertainly, but she will not have it, she can see the desire in his eyes, mirroring her own and his body longing for the same closeness she is craving. She leans down again and presses her lips more firmly against his this time, urging him to respond, begging him to let her come closer. She almost gives up before she feels him tightening his hold around her waist and then, finally, he kisses her back.

He is careful, as he always is around her, and his kisses is as soft as a morning breeze. She can feel herself getting addicted to the sensation of his lips moving against her own, his warm breath mingling with her own. But still she is not close enough. She shifts her body so that she is cradling his body instead of lying next to it, her nightgown riding up her bare legs. When he does not push her away or scold her she becomes bolder, nipping at his bottom lip before urging his lips apart and pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste him. Her intrusion earns her a soft moan and his arms, which had been resting slackly on her hips, starts running over her sides and back, and then coming back to her hips, pressing her closer to him. She presses back, responding to the heat traveling from between her legs throughout her body and she moans weakly into his mouth, breathless from the kissing. Before she has time to register any movement Neji rolls her around so that he is the one on top, hovering over body so not to hurt her, and starts planting butterfly kisses trailing from her mouth and down to her neck. She moans again at the sensation, pushing her body upwards so that they are touching more firmly and putting her hands inside his shirt, running her hands over his muscled chest. Encouraged by her reaction Neji moves a hand to skim along one of her bare legs and grasp her thigh to hook it around his hip, the action causing their sensitive spots to rub against each other and they both moan in pleasure.

"Take of your shirt," Hinata whipers, longing for skin on skin contact and yearns to feel his chest without any clothing being in the way of her exploring fingers. He complies without any hesitation and she almost cries out in loss when he removes his lips from her neck, although she knows he has to in order to remove his shirt. He returns quickly though, this time kissing her heatedly on her mouth and she opens up in response, their tongues meeting halfway and fervently starts to explore each other´s mouths. His bare chest is now pressing against her, his warmth spreading onto her chest which is only covered by her thin nightgown, her breast pressing hard against his firm chest, causing her nipples to harden. Hinata eagerly explores Neji´s chest, moving her hands over his muscled chest, around, onto his firm back, dragging her nails over his shoulders, intertwining her hands with his long hair. Growing bolder she moves her hands lower on his stomach, touching the v-shaped dents disappearing into his loose pants. She hisses sharply when Neji moves his hands from her hips and starts dragging them slowly upwards, over her fluttering stomach, and higher touching her ribcage and just barely stirs the undersides of her breasts. She moans in desperation when he skims over her sides, leaving her mounds without attention, before he cups her cheek and intertwines one of his hands in her lush hair, pulling softly. Tired of his slow movements and careful ministrations she shifts them again so that she straddles him again, grinding her hips deeply against his. Heat pools in her stomach when she feels his aroused length rubbing hard against her heated core and they moan in unison. His hands flutter against her sides before gripping her rear tightly, connecting their hips again.

_Closer, closer, closer._

In a swift movement Hinata pulls her nightgown over her head, grinding her hips against his while arching her back to bring their hips as close as possible. The air is chill against her bare chest, but she can barely feel it, warm from the inside caused by their activities and she feels the heat increase when he takes her in, his eyes scanning every inch of her before coming to rest in her eyes. They stay motionless for a second, staring into each other´s eyes before Neji is hovering over her once again trailing light kisses along her collarbone. She moans when a hand brushes over one of her breasts, pressing tightly and nibbling on her firm nipple. His mouth descends lower until he´s kissing her other breast, massaging softly before taking a hard nipple into his mouth. Hinata lets out a whimper as he starts to suck hard on her peaks and rakes her nails along his defined back and shoulders, arching her back in pleasure. She intertwines her hands in his hair, encouraging him to continue, before wrapping her legs around his back, bringing their heated spots together in a slow grind. Hinata moans when he grinds back, his erection hitting her sweet spot, and she feels the heat gathered in her stomach spreading all over her body until she is unbearably hot, every touch of his making her plead for more.

"Neji," she whimpers, begging for him to move faster, lower. As if he can read her mind the hand gripping her hair starts descending slowly, brushing her breast and pausing only when he comes in contact with her underwear, his mouth stilling over her other breast. She knows he is not teasing her, knows that he is unsure of what to do, because this goes against his unspoken rule of always protecting her. She takes hold of his chin, lifting it so that their eyes can meet. Her heart constricts slightly at the look in his eyes, the desire is still there, burning in his eyes but clouded now by fear of hurting her and taking advantage of her.

"I trust you, I want you, I love you," she whispers with force, trying to make her emotions clear in her voice. He is still watching her uncertainly and she brings her head up to his, kissing him deeply, before repeating her words.

"I trust you, I want you, and I love you." She kisses him again, tasting every inch of his mouth, brushing her teeth against his lower lip clawing softly, trying to enforce all her love, trust and desire for him in her movements. Soon he starts responding, kissing her back with the same forcing she is, their tongues intertwining, hands roaming over each other´s bodies. He stills for a moment but keeps close, his lips almost brushing hers.

"I love you too," he whispers against her lips and then he kisses her again, deeply. All hesitance from his side seems to have disappeared as his right hand descends to her underwear, gripping and brushing over her heated core through the thin fabric. She moans loudly into his mouth when he touches her sweet spot, the pleasure striking through her body is too much for her to handle while keeping quiet.

"Hush Hinata-sama, or the guards will hear," Neji whispers softly against her mouth.

"I´m trying," Hinata whispers back, out of breath and then she moans once more as he rubs her clit again. He kisses her, trying to muffle her moans with his mouth. With a smooth movement Neji has removed her damp underwear and she doesn't have time to feel modest before his hand is touching her again and she moans in bliss. She feels herself go even damper when he starts fondling with her folds, and then she can´t help arching her back in pleasure when one of his fingers enters her slick opening and she whimpers into his mouth. His finger slides in and out of her core softly while his other fingers are playing with her sweet spot and she feels herself loosing herself more and more. But she doesn't want to come before they have joined, she wants to come clasping his length, she wants to come _together_.

One of her hands leave his shoulders, where her nails have dug in deep leaving marks, and touch her way down his chest and stomach. When she reaches his waistband she feels her body ache in anticipation, especially the spot between her legs, and in a swift movement she has unbuttoned his thin pants and reached inside. He groans into her mouth when she clasps his erect length and the hand not teasing her sex dig hard into her hip. She starts moving her hand along his manhood, clenching and pulling with feathery fingers, smoothing over the slightly leaking tip. Meanwhile Neji has increased his pace and number of fingers moving inside her, she is so close she is starting to see stars behind her sealed eyelids. Hinata breaks away from the searing kisses they are exchanging, turning more desperate by the minute, and gasps for breath, her body craving the contact. Shifting her body she widens her legs even further before grinding her hips into his, her wet sex rubbing against his erect length and they moan in unison at the touch.

"Neji, _please._" Her words are barely intangible in her ears, the roar of her aching body ringing high in her ears, but he seems to hear as he pulls back a bit, widening her legs a bit further and positioning his length at her entrance. He looks into her eyes questionably and she almost laugh at his concern, as if she hasn´t indicated in all the ways possible what it is she wants. She smiles and pull their foreheads together and kisses his lips softly before inkling her hips to press against his tip, teasing her folds. Seemingly convinced he pushes into her slowly, carefully, both of them gasping breathlessly. Hinata sinks back against the mattress, unable to keep her body up during the intrusion, but where she has expected pain there is none, only a strange feeling of being completely filled up. Fully seated inside her Neji groans into the crook between her shoulder and neck before pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"Hinata-sama," he says softly, searching her eyes and face of any traces of pain. Finally feeling used to the new sensation of him being inside of her she moves her hips tentatively, instantly gasping when she feels him rubbing inside of her. Encouraged by her movements Neji pulls out a bit, and she whimpers softly at the loss, before moving forward again, the thrust hitting her deep inside, her innards instantly clenching around him. He moans before he starts to kiss her again, trying to keep both of their moans low enough so no one can hear.

He starts moving again, and this time she meets him halfway, arching her hips to get a better angle, moaning when he hits her sweet spot over and over again. She clings to his back, her hands roaming over his muscles, nails digging deep enough to leave marks. Needing to bring him even closer she lifts her legs again and wrap them tightly around his hips, parting her legs even more, and they moan loudly at the new friction, their new position making his thrusts deeper and hitting the right spots in a new better angle. Unable to keep kissing, their minds going blank from the pleasure coursing through them, Neji rests his head in the crook of her neck, biting softly on her soft skin to keep his moans low, his hands roaming over her breasts, thumbs circling her hard arches her neck to give him better access to her neck, his ministrations making it impossible to keep quiet and her breathy moans course through her room.

Hitting her sweet spot over and over again Hinata can feel herself coming closer and closer to release and the way he bites her neck makes her mind go blank. Desperate for relief she clenches her hips in sync with his thrusts and instantly she can feel her insides clench together, her hips arching uncontrollably against his, the orgasm coursing through her body, making her see stars and losing the ability to move, his name a breathless mantra on her lips as pleasure makes her mind go blank . He follows soon after, his thrusts growing weaker and jerkier, her clenching insides milking his length and he groans her name into her neck before he collapses on top of her, rolling of swiftly as to not hurt her. Even in bliss her well-being is the most important thing. They lay next to each other for a few moments, panting in sync, both of them still high on pleasure, before Neji lifts an arm and pull her close to his side. She fits her head on his chest, sighing softly onto his chest. He kisses her head softly, and she can feel him smiling slightly into her hair, and Hinata can´t remember ever being so at ease and happy. She lifts her head to be able to face him and, as if he can read her mind, he pull her head closer to his and presses a feathery kiss to her smiling mouth.

"Don't leave," She whispers softly against his lips.

"Never."


End file.
